rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Rise of the Guardians is an animated feature film based on the popular William Joyce book series titled [http://riseoftheguardians.wikia.com/wiki/The_Guardians_of_Childhood The Guardians of Childhood]. Nicholas St. North (Santa Claus), Toothiana (Tooth Fairy), Jack Frost (Spirit of Winter), Bunnymund (Easter Bunny), and Sandman must band together and stop Pitch Black (Boogeyman) from engulfing the world in darkness. The movie is dedicated to Mary Katherine Joyce, who died of a brain tumor during production. Plot The story begins with the birth of the spirit of winter, Jack Frost, as he describes how he came to be on the night he was lifted from a ice covered lake in Burgess by the Man in the Moon, and begin to feel the pain of being invisible to the people that don't believe in him, hundreds of years ago. Before it moves to the 21 century at the North Pole, as North, better known as Santa Claus, is alerted to the coming danger of Pitch Black, the Bogeyman, return and the threat of fear upon the childhood of the world. After summoning his fellow Guardians the Tooth Fairy (Toothiana, better known as Tooth), the Easter Bunny (E. Aster Bunnymund, better known as Bunny) and the Sandman (Sandy), North learns from the Man in the Moon, that they know as Manny, that in order to defeat Pitch they need to recruit Jack Frost into their ranks. After a day playing with a small group of children, on the snow day Jack brought them and had failed to get them to finally see and believe in him, Bunny and North's Yetis bring Jack to North's workshop so the Guardians could attempt to swear him in their ranks. Jack however, still frustrated by centuries of isolation caused by children's disbelief in him, caused him to decline. Regardless, North persuades him to cooperate for now by explaining their mission and the looming threat of Pitch. After the two talked about a Guardian's center with a Russian Nesting doll that shows parts of North, where the last doll is of baby North with eyes that sees the wonders in the world, Jack began to wonder what his center is. Which is why North gave him the last doll, in hopes that it would help him. With news of Tooth's castle being attacked by Pitch and his army of Nightmares, which are made from a dark altered version of Sandy's Dreamsand, the team discovers that he has taken all the children's teeth, that contains childhood memories within the stored teeth, along with all but one of Tooth's mini fairies, Baby Tooth, as Jack was able to save her at the last minuet. Pitch declares that he intents to destroy all of the children's faith in the Guardians in revenge for his own disbelieved-in state, and has chosen to start with Tooth, who immediately begins weakening as children stop believing in her; the moment they woke up to discover that the teeth they placed under their pillows weren't collected. To avert this, as well as to save their friend, the Guardians perform her teeth-collection themselves for the interim, with a promise to find Jack's teeth to recover his previous life's memories. During their teeth collecting, where it had led them to the bedroom of a young boy named Jamie Bennett, he is delighted to discover them in his room, as he believes in all of them except Jack, which renders Jack still invisible. The moment Pitch learns of the Guardians' resistance, he attacks Jack and Sandy (as the other were accidently put to sleep by Sandy's dreamsand); despite Jack's great efforts to save him, Sandy is overwhelmed by Pitch and seemingly destroyed. A defeat that not long cost them a dear friend, as Pitch took the opportunity to spread his fears to weaken a larger number of believers. Despite the dejected Guardians knowing that they can't continue to bring good dreams to the world, like they were able to with the teeth collecting, they rally next move to helping Bunny prepare his eggs for Easter. A holiday of hope that could them keep children's belief strong. Although slightly complicated by the intrusion of Jamie's toddler sister, Sophie, the operation goes smoothly through to the distribution stage. As Jack takes Sophie home, he hears voice calling his name and follows it to the entrance of Pitch's lair, where he discovers Tooth's caged baby fairies and the stolen teeth from her palace. As Jack encounters Pitch, he urges him to step aside as a neutral party with the promise of his teeth's memories, which Jack refused. After Pitch tricks him out of his lair, Jack discovers that he was keeping him out of his way while Bunnymund's Warren was being attacked in order to ruin the Easter-egg distribution and shatter the children's faith in the Easter Bunny. With the Guardians' spirit broken, a despondent Jack departs in disgrace to Antarctica. Only to be found by Pitch, as he tempts him to join forces, only for Jack to refuse him again, as he wants to be loved, like the rest of the Guardians are, not feared. In response, Pitch reveals Baby Tooth in him clutch fist, and threatens to kill her unless Jack agrees to relinquishes the source of his power, his crooked staff. Jack submits to save his small friend, only for Pitch to reneges by breaking the staff in half and sands a resulting attack, before leaving the defeated Jack Frost trapped in a crevasse with Baby Tooth and his broken staff. To counter Jack's despair, Baby Tooth convinces him to unlock his memories within his tooth box, which reveals moments where he was a mortal boy who enjoys making children smile and had died saving his sister from falling into the very lake that he emerged from. Because of he heroism that he displayed that day, Manny gave him a second chance of life by turning him into a winter spirit and chose him to be a Guardian, for when he was ready. Inspired at this revelation, Jack is able to restore both his staff and powers. As Jack tried to save the Tooth's fairies, who were unable to fly doe to the faster falling number of believers, while Pitch counted the ones that remained on the Globe of Belief in North's workshop, they discover that there is only one believing child left: Jamie. Knowing that Jamie would be in danger by Pitch, he races to the boy and not only did he confirm Jamie's faith in the Guardians, but also instills a belief in Jack Frost, enabling Jamie to finally see him. The diminished and weakened Guardians, that had somehow learned of Jamie's strong belief, arrive to join him as they confront Pitch, with the support of Jamie's friends, Monty, Pippa, Caleb, Claude and Cupcake. Using all of his strength, Pitch unleashes a way of nightmares upon the children only for them to beat it with their faith. In which restores the Guardians' fallen power and strength, along with resurrecting Sandy. With the world's children's faith restored Pitch is left defeated, as well as becoming invisible and unbelieved in once again. Along with being taken down by his own fear as they forced him back into his lair. With the enemy defeated and the children safe, the Guardians try again to ask Jack to take the oath that would make a Guardian, Jack smiled as he sworn that he will resolve himself to protect the world's children with his new friends, allies and believers at his side. As Jack Frost becomes the Guardian of Fun. Before the Guardians left Jamie, Sophie and their friends, Jack promises his first believer that he'll always be there. The credits show Tooth's fairies and North's Yetis and Elves putting the brave sleeping children back to their beds. Voice Cast *Chris Pine as Jack Frost, the spirit of winter. He is a immortal teenage who enjoys creating mischief and has no interest in being bound by rules or obligations; as he just wants to spread his winter magic for the sake of fun, but also wants to be believed in. At the end of the film, Jack becomes the Guardian of Fun. *Alec Baldwin as North (Santa Claus), is the leader of the guardians, and the Guardian of Wonder. He lives at the North Pole and is served by loyal North Pole natives, the Yetis (who built the castle and workshop) and the Christmas Elves. He carries a Russian accent/culture persona. *Hugh Jackman as Bunnymund/Bunny (Easter Bunny), is the fabled keeper and bringer of Easter eggs and the Guardian of Hope. He has an Australian accent. *Isla Fisher as Tooth Fairy or Tooth for short, is the mythical tooth collector and the Guardian of Memories. Tooth is part human and part hummingbird. She is assisted by mini fairies that are split-off extensions of herself, she collects the children's teeth, which hold their most precious memories and stores them in her palace, so she could return children memories for when they are needed most. *Jude Law as Pitch Black (The Boogeyman), is the essence of fear and the Nightmare King. *Dakota Goyo as Jamie Bennett, a child who has not given up on believing in the Guardians. He also has a little sister named Sophie who wants to play with them. *The Sandman, or Sandy for short, is the Guardian of Dreams, the oldest of the Guardians and the first Guardian chosen by Man in the Moon. He does not speak, but communicates through sand images that he conjures above his head. Ships *Jack Frost/Jamie Bennett - BenneFrost *E. Aster Bunnymund/Sophie Bennett - Pookaboo *Man in the Moon/Pitch Black - CrescentMoon Videos Promotional Videos Fanmade Videos Pre-Release Images rise_of_the_guardians.jpg|Original Poster rise-of-the-guardians-poster2.jpg|Official Poster rise_of_the_guardians_ver12.jpg|Official Poster 2 rise_of_the_guardians_ver19.jpg|International Poster rise-of-the-guardians-jack-frost-poster.jpg|Jack Frost Poster rise_of_the_guardians_ver13.jpg|Jack Frost Poster 2 rise_of_the_guardians_ver11.jpg|Jack Frost Poster (French) rise-of-the-guardians-santa-claus-poster.jpg|Santa Claus Poster rise_of_the_guardians_ver14.jpg|Santa Claus Poster 2 rise-of-the-guardians-easter-bunny-poster.jpg|Easter Bunny Poster rise_of_the_guardians_ver15.jpg|Easter Bunny Poster 2 rise-of-the-guardians-tooth-fairy-poster.jpg|The Tooth Fairy Poster rise_of_the_guardians_ver16.jpg|The Tooth Fairy Poster 2 rise-of-the-guardians-sandman-poster.jpg|The Sandman Poster rise_of_the_guardians_ver17.jpg|The Sandman Poster 2 rise-of-the-guardians-pitch-poster.jpg|Pitch Black Poster rise_of_the_guardians_ver18.jpg|Elves Poster Category:Films Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Primary Films